Fairies and Dragons
by Luiz4200
Summary: The Turners move to New York where Timmy Turner meets the American Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Fairies and Dragons

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Fairly OddParents", "American Dragon: Jake Long" or any character from any of the series.**

Principal Hans Rotwood was at his office asking questions to the new transfer student, a pink-hatted boy named Timmy Turner.

"Well, Mr. Turner. Is there any special reason for you to be transfered to my school?"

"Principal Rotwood, my parents have got new jobs here in New York so we had to move away from Dimmsdale."

"Mr. Turner, I've checked your records from Dimmsdale Elementary School and, according to them, you apparently believed to have fairy godparents."

"Actually this reputation is result of Denzel Crocker, a teacher back from Dimmsdale. He's obsessed with fairies, would do anything to prove their existence and, for some odd reason, believed me to have fairy godparents."

"That's it for all, Mr. Turner. Now I'll lead you to your new classroom."

At Mythology class:

"Class, I want to introduce a new student, Timmy Turner." Rotwood says. "Please help him to adapt to his new environment."

"Hi, guys." Timmy says.

"Hi, Timmy Turner!" The guys reply.

"Hi, Jake." Rotwood says.

"Do you guys know each other?" Rotwood asks.

* * *

**Flashback begins:**

We see the Turners moving to a house next to the Longs. Both families introduce themselves.

"Hi. We are your new neighbors, the Turners." Mr. Turner says. "And this is our son, Timmy."

"Nice to meet you." Jonathan Long says. "I'm Jonathan Long. This is my wife Susan and these are my children, Jake and Hayley."

"You guys have a daughter." Mrs. Turner says. "We also wanted a daughter. We were so sad that we had just a boy (realizes Timmy's around) that we love with all our hearts."

**Flashback ends.**

* * *

"And now I would like to introduce your new Mythology teacher. Like me, he's somebody who tried to prove the magical word to be real but was ridiculed by the scientific community because of that. The only difference is that while I'm focused on Dragons he focuses on Fairy Godparents." Rotwood says.

"Please don't be Crocker don't be Crocker don't be Crocker." Timmy pleads.

"I would like to introduce you your new teacher: Denzel Crocker." Rotwood announces.

"Oh, no." Timmy says.

"Hey, Jake. Why does your new neighbor hates Mr. Crocker so much?" Spud asks.

"Now I believe nothing helps a teacher to know his students better than a POP QUIZ!" Crocker says.

"Never mind." Spud says.

Since it's a Mythology class Crocker could make all the questions to be about his favorite topic: fairies. After scanning the multiple-choice-tests he notices two students aced.

"Jake Long and Timmy Turner. You both have aced my test." Crocker announces and then thinks to himself. "It can only mean one thing... both of them have **FAIRY GODPARENTS**!!!" He talks again. "And it's with a big pleasure that I inform that each one of the other students got a big **F**."

After school Timmy starts meeting Jake and his friends.

"Timmy, these are my friends Trixie and Spud." Jake introduces them.

"Hi, guys." Timmy says.

"Yo, Timmy." Trixie says. "How did you already meet Crocker before?"

"Crocker used to be my teacher back at Dimmsdale and back then he was already a fairy-obsessed teacher who loves giving Fs to his students." Timmy explains. "Back then he didn't teach Mythology but we can learn a lot about fairies with him. And you, Jake? How did you know so much about fairies? Do you have fairy godparents of your own?"

"Of course not. There's no such things as fairies." Jake says.

Timmy pretends to believe and then he goes home. Jake decides to investigate Crocker. In order to do so he looks at Rotwood's office while Rotwood and Crocker are having a meeting.

"Mr. Crocker. A student of yours, Timmy Turner, says you believe he has Fairy Godparents. What do you have to say about that?"

"Principal Rotwood. I know it sounds ridiculous but I am 100 positive Timmy Turner has FAIRY GODPARENTS!!! And ever since my POP QUIZ I believe Jake Long also has FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"

"Mr. Crocker. You may be right about Turner but Mr. Long's connection to the magical world is another. Jake Long is a dragon. And I want you to keep on eye on him. I don't care why Mr. Pandarus required me to hire you as a proviso for my school to receive the donation for a new library, but I won't let you hunt Timmy's fairies until you help me to find evidence to expose Jake Long as the dragon he is."

**I'm quite good on cliffhangers don't you think? How will the American Dragon and the average kid who no one understands keep their secrets now that the dragon-obsessed principal and the fairy-obsessed teacher are working together?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After investigating his new teacher Jake Long and his friends decide to tell the news to Grampa Lao Shi.

"A fairy hunter." Lao Shi says. "I have heard about them but I never believed I would actually meet one. And if Pandarus is really involved with that things are probably worse than merely hunting a kid's alleged fairies. By the way, Trixie and Spud, I must ask you to stay out of this. If a kid's fairy godparent is discovered by a non-magical human the fairy will be gone and the kid will forget that he or she ever had fairies."

"In that case if Crocker was right about Timmy having fairy godparents Timmy had already lost them." Spud deduces.

"Crocker might be right about Timmy but it doesn't mean he actually knows." Lao Shi says.

After Spud and Trixie leave, Jake and Lao Shi discuss their next move.

"Gramps. Why can't my friends be allowed to know?" Jake asks. "The Dragon Council already accepted them."

"The Dragon Council doesn't interfere with Fairy Rules." Lao Shi explains. "The Fairy Godparents follow a strict and huge set of rules that can't be violated. You go talk to Timmy while I'm gonna to Fairy World investigate."

"You're going to investigate a theme park?" Jake asks.

"Fairy World is the dimension where the Fairy Godparents live. They don't hide themselves on Earth like most of other fairies." Lao Shi explains.

Meanwhile, at the Turner household.

"There's something about this Jake Long." Timmy says. "I think he also has Fairy Godparents but he won't tell me."

"Of course he won't." Wanda says. "Don't you remember about Remy Buxaplenty? We can't simply tell other godchildren about us. The godchildren must learn on their own."

"Or wish to know the truth." Timmy says. "I wish I knew Jake Long's connection to the magical world."

Wanda POOFs magical records on Jake Long. "Jake Long is the American Dragon."

"American what?" Timmy asks.

"There was a time where humans and the magical community lived in peace and harmony." Wanda explains. "But these times are over. All magical creatures, including us fairies, have been hiding from humans ever since. Unlike us, Fairy Godparents, other magical creatures, even fairies that aren't on the godparent business, remained on Earth and lived under the protection of dragons."

"But Jake doesn't look like a dragon." Timmy says.

"Dragons can take human forms to hide themselves." Wanda explains.

"So Jake's parents and his sister are also dragons?" Timmy asks.

"No." Wanda answers. "His Dad is a real human and the dragon powers skipped Mrs. Long's generation. But Haley does have dragon powers."

"And Mr. Long knows about his wife and kids' magical secret. Does he?" Timmy asks.

"No. Mrs. Long and her children have to hide it at any cost." Wanda explains.

Jake was peeking through Timmy's window thanks to his dragon powers. "So you know my secret. And you do have Fairy Godparents."

A POOF that sounds like a BOOM appears revealing a tough character from FOP universe.

"TIMMY TURNER!!!" Jorgen says. "You revealed your secret. Prepare to lose your Fairy Godparents and every memory of ever..." Wanda shows Jorgen her records on Jake. "Oh. Is that kid the American Dragon? Well, since he's a magical creature you can tell him all you know about fairies without it being a violation of Da Rules. Turner, I never thought I would tell anyone about that since other magical creatures are usually so secretive than us but, since the American Dragon, according to these records, had allowed two of his human friends, Trixie and Spud, to know about dragons instead of erasing their memories as ordered by the Dragon Council you can tell them about your fairies. You can also tell Jake's sister, his Mom and his maternal Grandfather. But since Mr. Long isn't in the secret you can't tell him."

"So I can tell my friends about that? My Grandpa said that Fairy Godparents follow a strict set of rules." Jake says.

"True." Jorgen says. "But our set of rules is so big (POOFs Da Rules to show) that we have more loopholes than most of us can remember. And one of them says that humans who have already learned about the magical community through ways that are not violations of Da Rules and didn't have their memories of that erased are allowed to know about Fairy Godparents. Probably because they will forget everything anyway after having their memories erased about that by the magical community about which the human first learned. And Jake, your Grandfather came to me to ask all about Denzel Crocker. He's now checking the records and will call you to his store at any moment."

Jake, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda go to Gramps' store where Trixie and Spud also appear.

"Jake. I told you that you couldn't tell your friends about Fairy Godparents." Lao Shi says.

"Actually there's a loophole allowing them to know about fairies because they discovered about dragons and didn't have their memories erased as I was ordered to do." Jake explains.

Jorgen BOOMs himself into the store. "Right. But if they tell it to anybody Timmy will lose his fairies and all three of you (pointing to Trixie, Spud and Timmy) will forget everything about Timmy ever having fairies." BOOMs himself away.

"Don't worry. I got the message." Spud says.

"Hey! Was Jake ordered to erase our memories about finding the magical community?" Trixie asks.

"Yeah." Jake admits. "But I decided not to and they eventually accepted since it could help humans and magical creatures to live in harmony again."

Timmy's parents enter the store and notice their son is there.

"Timmy. Weren't you visiting your new neighbor, Jake Long? What are you doing here?" Timmy's Dad asks.

"His Grandpa owns the store." Timmy explains. "He let us come here."

"Welcome to Channel Street Electronics." Lao Shi says. "May I help you?"

"Yes. We are looking for a new VCR." Timmy's Dad says.

Mr. And Mrs. Turner buy a new VCR and leave Lao Shi happy for finally having a customer. Our heroes now resume their conversation.

"As a child, Denzel Crocker was so unhappy he got Cosmo and Wanda as his Fairy Godparents but lost them on March, 15th, 1972 when his secret was exposed. Before losing all memories of having fairies and being told no magic on Earth could restore them, he picked some hair from Cosmo and placed it on a device that tracks people via their DNA." Lao Shi says. "That device was brought by Timmy Turner when he traveled back in time trying to prevent Crocker from becoming a meanie. Turner was barred from ever visiting March of 1972 again. Crocker also wrote "Fairy Godparents exist" on the back of the device so he would know about fairies even after losing his memory about Cosmo and Wanda. On March, 15th, 1984, Crocker, as a college student, tried to obtain financial support on a plan to place painful collars on children hoping to catch their fairies but his potential supporters didn't take him seriously and instead sponsored Sheldon Dinkleberg's multi-pocketed pants. Believing he could now get a better girl, Dinkleberg dumped Timmy's Mom, allowing Timmy's Dad, then a janitor, to make his move. On another March, 15th he started his first day as a schoolteacher just to keep one eye at kids hoping to find one with Fairy Godparents. As I told Jake before, if Eli Pandarus is the responsible for Crocker being in New York then the trouble is bigger than merely catching somebody's fairies."

"Did you say Eli Pandarus? The Wizard of Wall Street? What do you guys have against him?" Timmy asks.

"Eli Pandarus is a real Wizard and he's very greedy. He'll do anything for wealth and magical powers." Jake explains.

"And he's also the new boss of Mr. And Mrs. Turner." Fu Dog adds.

"Ahhh. The dog talks!" Timmy says.

"Yeah. That scared me at the beginning too but, what does your family has to do with Pandarus?" Trixie says.

"I have no idea." Timmy answers.

"The rumors at the magical community is that Crocker developed a portal to Fairy World but was accidentally destroyed when some goons tried to steal it." Fu Dog says. "Pandarus offered the job at New York and financial support for the portal if Crocker agrees to build a portal for him but Crocker was so obsessed with the idea of Timmy having fairies that he only agreed if the Turners also moved."

"Young Dragon, if Crocker can really build a portal to the Fairy World we must stop him before Pandarus can use it or else he'll become more powerful than he already is." Lao Shi says. "Tonight you must investigate Crocker and locate his portal. But now you must go home. Your parents must want to congratulate you for acing a test. Hayley must be envious that you finally got an A."

"Nothing in the world can make me miss it." Jake says.

**Sorry this chapter is longer than the usual. I'll try to make the next chapter smaller. I simply needed to get the characters to meet.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jake, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda are looking for Crocker's secret lab at school.

"Timmy. Why are you sure Denzel Crocker's secret lab is anywhere inside this school?" Jake asks.

"I've been Crocker's student ever since Dimmsdale Elementary School." Timmy explains. "He even had a Crocker Cave back there where he developed his fairy hunting gear. Just keep looking for any sign of Crocker Cave or Crocker Cave 2."

"What? Do you think Crocker would make it so obvious?" Trixie asks.

"YES!" Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda reply in unison.

They split ways while searching for Crocker Cave 2 and Fu Dog is the first one to find it. He falls through a hole and hits the floor next to the mattress everybody misses. After placing it on the right spot, Fu Dog looks around and finds an almost finished portal to Fairy World. He tries to do something when someone notices him.

"Hey! What do we have here? A stray dog?" Crocker grabs the dog and notices the collar. "No. You're not a stray. You belong to Jake Long. He must have sent you to spy on my project about **FAIRY GODPARENTS**!!!"

Fu Dog about being held by Crocker during this spasm. "Hey, dude. You mustn't hold a dog while ranting on fairies."

"What? You spoke? If Jake Long has a talking dog it can only mean one thing: either he's really a dragon as Rotwood believes and has you for animal guardian or I am right about Jake having..."

"Here we go again." Fu Dog interrupts Crocker.

"**FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"**

"Come on, Crockpot. Now that the cat is out of the bag, and I hate myself for using cats as references, do you mind telling me why do you want with this portal to Fairy World?"

"Well, since I'm so close to finishing it I believe there's no problem telling you. When I was a college student I tried to expose FAIRIES to the world but nobody believed me. I was so enraged I made a vow of someday capturing a fairy and use their magic to take over the world. FAIRIES!!! I became a schoolteacher hoping it would help me to find a kid with FAIRY GODPARENTS. I always suspected Timmy Turner had FAIRIES until Mr. Pandarus told me about how knowing about the rest of the magical community first will circumvent the Fairy Rule about losing his fairies by having them discovered. I would capture Timmy's FAIRIES but since I'm about to finish this portal I can go to Fairy World where there are lots of FAIRIES and I can pick any of them."

Jake appears in dragon form. "Not so fast, Crocker!"

"Jake Long!? Are you really a dragon? Was Rotwood right all that time?" Crocker asks.

Jake tries to grab Crocker and rescue Fu Dog but is shocked unconscious by a little device held by Crocker.

"It's a good thing Pandarus warned me against you and provided me with anti-dragon equipment. Now I'm going to lock you and your stupid dog inside this cage while I go to Fairy World to capture some FAIRIES!!!"

"Cosmo. Wanda. I wish Jake Long's dog was a schnauzer." Timmy says.

Fu Dog turns into a schnauzer, scaring Crocker away. Fu Dog also bites Crocker until the fairy-obsessed teacher is too unconscious to see what happens. Fu Dog is then POOFed back into a Shar Pei.

"Thanks, Timmy. How did you know Crocker would be scared by a schnauzer?" Fu Dog asks.

"Last time he invaded Fairy World he was defeated by Jorgen Von Strangle, who was then turned into a schnauzer." Timmy explains.

"And how did you find me?" Fu asks.

"It's not so hard when you are held captive by a crazy guy who keeps yelling FAIRY GODPARENTS all the time." Timmy explains. "Now let's disassemble this contraption before anything else happens."

In the next morning, Professor Rotwood is talking to the mythology students.

"Class, it's my sad duty to inform you Mr. Crocker won't be able to teach for a while. The authorithies aren't sure about what happened but one thing they are sure is the fact that he was seriously bitten by a schnauzer. Until he recovers I'll be in charge of the mythology class again."

After class, our heroes go to Lao Shi's store where he congratulates them for defeating Crocker and disassembling the portal to Fairy World but says they still must discover what Pandarus is up to.

At the top of Pandarus Towers, Eli Pandarus is having a secret meeting.

"Crocker might have lost the portal but I still have the blueprints and it's just a matter of time until I build another one. I just need a way to keep the American Dragon out of the way and I think you are the one who can help me. After all I'm the one who set you free. Right?"

"Right, Mr. Pandarus." A mysterious voice says.

**For those who don't know why Denzel Crocker is afraid of schnauzers it happened in the first Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. Disclaimer: I don't own The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. I won't tell who was talking to Pandarus at the end of this chapter. Until I post the next one all you can do about that is guessing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning the kids at Millard Filmore School are thrilled at the news about a company that wants some of them to try a new hair lotion and is offering them money for those who volunteer for the job. Spud is one of the ones who accept the offer but senses something familiar.

"Hey! It seems to be the... Uh-Oh. Jake! Don't touch it."

But it's too late. The man in charge of supervising the test throws the "lotion" at Jake, revealing him as a dragon. The man removes his disguise and reveals himself as Sigmund Brock. The crowd gasps.

"Ha! I knew there was a dragon at this school. I would have exposed him before but that traitor Rotwood mislead me into wasting my Brockium on someone else. Fortunately a sponsor still believed me and thanks to this news crew the whole world now knows there are dragons in the world."

"I was the one who discovered Jake is a dragon. I couldn't accept anybody else exposing him and robbing me of my glory." Rotwood explains.

"All right you discovered me. What are you gonna do now?" Jake asks.

"As I told before, I'll now have enough Brockium to expose every dragon on Earth. And after that the government will capture them." Brock explains.

After the dragon hunt starts, Timmy Turner talks to his Fairy Godparents about what happened.

"What are we gonna do? We must save Jake." Timmy says.

"Are you sure, Timmy?" Cosmo asks. "With everyone knowing about dragons we wouldn't need to hide ourselves anymore."

A fax machine is POOFed into Timmy's room and printes a message to Cosmo and Wanda. They read it and learn they were summonned to an emergency meeting on Fairy World. After they leave Timmy's parents appear.

"Timmy, pack your stuff. This town is dragon-infested and we must leave it ASAP." Mr. Turner says.

"Dad, at least this town already has someone to expose the dragons. What if we move to one where there are still dragons on hiding?" Timmy asks.

"Timmy's right, dear. We'd better stay here where his nice Dr. Brock can keep us safe." Mrs. Turner.

"Alright. But Timmy will unpack for us as punishment for not warning us before we packed our stuff." Mr. Turner says.

Meanwhile at Fairy World.

"I, Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy of the universe, have called this meeting because the existence of dragons had been discovered by the humanity. Because this discovery of the magical world is not a violation of Da Rules we can reveal ourselves to those who not only know but also believe on dragons but I advise you not to do it as it could lead us into being captured. That's it. Now get back to your grandchildren and tell them about this meeting."

Cosmo and Wanda POOF themselves back to Timmy's room.

"Timmy, what did we miss?" Wanda asks.

"My parents tried to leave New York after learning about the dragons but I reminded them that at least this town has someone keeping on eye on them and that we wouldn't be safe in other places."

"Jorgen says that we shouldn't reveal ourselves even without it being a violation of Da Rules. I don't understand what could go wrong." Cosmo says.

"Timmy, your hunchback teacher is on TV. Get down and watch." Mr. Turner says.

"Twenty-some years ago I, Denzel Q. Crocker, tried to tell the world about the existence of FAIRY GODPARENTS and convince the military to finance my project to put collars on every kid so we would be able to capture their FAIRIES. Nobody believed me back then but now things are different because dragons were discovered to be real. Unfortunately since the military's money is being used on finding and capturing dragons I only got support for one collar but don't worry. I already know about one kid with FAIRY GODPARENTS!!! And this kid is TIMMY TURNER!!!"

Mr. and Mrs. Turner start laughing at the idea of Timmy having fairies.

"At this very moment a military batallion is heading to the Turner household to capture Timmy Turner's FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"

They break in the house and place a collar on Timmy Turner. Once Crocker learns that he picks a microphone and prepares himself for a wish.

**What's gonna happen next? You'll have to figure that on the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would have made Chapter 4 longer but I had to turn off the computer so the story will continue on this chapter.**

Crocker speaks on the microphone. "I wish Denzel Crocker were the ruler of Earth and that he had magical powers to change it at his will."

The collar on Timmy makes him repeat the exact words Crocker said at the microphone leaving Cosmo and Wanda no other choice but grant the wish. Crocker was now ruling Earth. Effects of the wish include:

1 – Millard Filmore School becoming Crocker's palace;

2 – The prison cell holding Rotwood for treason (i.e. covering Jake Long the first time Brock tried to expose a dragon on Millar Filmore) now holds both Rotwood and Brock;

3 – New York city becoming a new Slavesdale.

Crocker speaks on the microphone again. "I wish Timmy Turner were on Crocker's catacombs as his prisoner."

Once again, Cosmo and Wanda had no choice but grant the wish. After that, Jorgen Von Strangle is informed of the trouble.

"Prepare to scramble the fairies." Jorgen commands.

"Fairies scrambled, Sir. What will we do now?" Binky asks.

"I'm gonna talk to Lao Shi and his grandchildren to implement my plan and then call help from Earth. You all wait here."

"You didn't have to scramble the fairies because of that, Sir."

"I LIKE TO SCRAMBLE THE FAIRIES!!!"

After that, Jorgen meets Jake, Haley and Lao Shi at their hideout.

"My spies told me Pandarus is behind this whole mess. He's distracting the dragons so he could build another portal to Fairy World. I'll lead you to where he's building it but then I'll leave to pick an ally to release Timmy and end the mess caused when Jake was exposed as a dragon." Jorgen says.

After that Jorgen goes to Dimmsdale and tries to get help from an unlikely ally.

"If I wish Timmy Turner free from Crocker's collar I'll be released from having to endure Juandissimo's cooking, right?" Remy asks.

"Exactly. I would release Timmy myself but I need some godchild to wish a fairy to do it and you're the only one available. All others dismissed their fairies out of fear they would face Timmy's hardships."

"It's a deal."

At Crocker's catacombs.

"I'm free." Timmy explains. "And I wish everything was turned back to normal and that noboy except me and whoever set me free remembers whatever they discovered about fairies and dragons today."

Cosmo and Wanda grant the wish and everything is turned back to normal just when the dragons had just dismantled Pandarus's portal to Fairy World.

"What was that?" Jake asks.

"Timmy Turner got himself free and wished everything to be back to normal and that nobody remembers that." Jake's Grandpa explains.

After that, Jorgen and Binky talk to Remy.

"Actually, Remy, I could have used another godchild but I wanted to test your character. The fairy community was debating if you still deserved to have a fairy godparent after the Academy F.U.N. incident. BUT DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE ANY SYMPATHY FOR YOU. I JUST LIKE TO SEE OTHERS SUFFERING AND YOU SUFFERED FOR HAVING TO HELP SOMEONE YOU HATE. Anyway, had you refused to help that would be your last drop and I would have taken Juandissimo away from you and this time it would be for good." Jorgen explains.

"Sir, it was very nice of you to give Remy another chance." Binky says.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, BINKY? I WASN'T BEING NICE! IT WAS JUST A WAY TO MAKE OTHERS SUFFER WITHOUT FORGETTING THAT. HE WOULDN'T SUFFER THE LOSS OF HIS FAIRY IF HE DIDN'T REMEMBER THAT. JUST FOR THAT "NICE" COMMENT YOU'LL PAY." Jorgen blasts Binky away. "Hahahahaha."

**Everything went back to normal and that's how my story ends. Perhaps I write a sequel someday.**


End file.
